Change
by bia13love
Summary: Here is a story about Christian and his love and his life. Tragedy has found him all too often and he finds a light through the rough times. But Anastasia is not too happy about that. Who will it be? Ana or someone else? What do you think? T for now. May or may not change depending on what you want. Don't like it. Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

The days are long. Today feels like an endless fog. I walk into work with my usual grim look. There really isn't much to smile about now. Not since my wife single handedly destroyed my life. Work. Work makes it easier. I walk into the building knowing that it is the only thing that holds me from the brink of destruction.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey," says Sally my lower level secretary as she flashes her please-take-me-now smile at me. I can't help but smirk. This twisted little blonde child doesn't want me; not after all the damage that has been done. But still... it is fun to play.

Taking a step too close I look her deep in the eyes and whisper good morning. Then once I am sure she has lost all breath in her body, I turn abruptly and walk into the elevator. Pshh please. My wife and I may not being seeing much of each other but I wouldn't risk losing her to this cheap thrill.

Anastasia and I argued this morning -like every other morning. She hasn't been seeing the therapist or attending her meetings. And she has the nerve to be angry at me for telling Taylor to follow her and insure she makes it there. I can't keep doing this; coming home to find various liquor bottles on the floor, my wife nowhere to be found. Our room is always thrashed and the new maid is too frightened to come outside of her room. Taylor moved our last beloved maid out months ago, claiming that in one Ana's drunken stupors she had gotten violent. We moved out of the house and back into the penthouse in hopes that it would ease her pain but it has done very little.

Sometimes I am so torn between anger and guilt that I don't know which to feel. Ana says I am cold to her, and she is right. I can't, though I try, muster anything else. She has taken away my time to mourn by throwing herself into this downward spiral. Nothing has been or ever will be the same.

The sunshine is dull and the rain clouds are smothering. Music is annoying and laughter is painful. My only joy anymore is waking up every morning, putting on my suit and coming to work; so that I can fight to feed and nurture other people's children instead of my own.

After reaching the top floor I walk straight past the main desk into my office.

"Oh! Mr. Grey," fumbles Anita. I stop abruptly, sigh and turn to face her. "Umm." She says picking up on my peeved demeanor. "There are a few young ladies here up for your head secretary position." Head secretary? What is this nonsense? I frown. Suddenly her frigid expression is replaced with irritation. "I'm leaving Mr. Grey. I told you last month that I would be leaving at the end of this week and I would set up interviews of replacements for you."

"I am a very busy man Ms. Adams. I do not pretend to know or even care about the doings of my staff." I snap, in truth a little embarrassed that I forgot. Her face immediately drops and there is hurt behind her eyes. She is like a puppy that has been reprimanded. I can practically see the tail between her legs. For Christ sake woman you are grown. Take it like an adult.

"Fine. Send them in as they arrive..." I trail as I walk briskly into my office, fighting the urge to scoff; when suddenly I am curious. "Anita, why are you leaving?" I say loud enough so she can hear me in the lobby as I take a seat across the vast office space and into my desk.

Slight hesitation.

"I'm pregnant sir." My heart drops. "My husband and I are expecting our first child." Thank God she cannot see the twisted expression on my face. I suddenly feel bad for being so rude to her.

"Congratulations." My voice is barely above a whisper. I look out the window towards the angry clouds and sit in silence; wishing for the first time that I could see the sky and perhaps catch a glimpse of the heavens above.

My mood: murderous. The lunch meeting I had with the investors went horribly. No one wants to spend money to help others. No indeed, they are far more concerned with the growth of their bank accounts than the growth and development of a school to teach suffering children, a sanitation system that could save millions of lives, and perhaps with time a growth of a small nation. No not for these fat cats. We will just have to develop another way.

It is around 2 p.m. when I get a buzz on my in office intercom.

"Mr. Grey?" Anita's voice peeps over the intercom. I push the button on my office phone to speak.

"Yes. Ms. Adams," failing miserably to hide my disgruntled tone.

"The candidates for head secretary are all here and waiting in the lobby. Shall I send in the first one?" She says is a defeated, quiet voice. I have frightened her and probably the applicants sitting next to her. Taking a calming breath I respond with the sweetest voice I can muster '

"Yes please. Thank you." Fail -still sounding pissed.!

Uhhh! Frustrated, I gargle a groan, and lean back in my chair as I cover my face with my hands.

"Hmm they told me the boss here was a real animal but I didn't think they were being serious." I can hear the smirk on her face before I even have a chance to see it. What a brave soul. Every cell on my body has become inflamed and it isn't because I'm horny. Taking my hands off of my face and leaning forward in my chair I am preparing to tear this girl to pieces. Where could this confidence come from? And then I see her, my eyes drawn immediately to her perfect plump lips where the smirk lies.

She is wearing a long formfitting floral dress that goes a few inches past her knees. The neck is high and a small off-white blazer covers her petite shoulders and tiny waste. This girl is God's gift to man. She is small but her hips are wide and her ass... well it's perfect, something right out of a music video. Her dress though tight around her body shows very little skin and brings a whole new meaning to "sexy but business appropriate." She is dark for the Seattle state; and clearly biracial. Her skin reminds me of Anastasia after a week at the beach. Her hair is long hair is jet black and flowing in loose tendrils around her. Her eyes are dark nearly onyx and void of all emotion. The oval shape of her face compliments her mousey features. She is totally and completely not my type of woman. But she is the type of woman a politician would jump through hoops for. This woman is no good. Bad deal. She could sleep with half the office in a matter of days. Hmmm. No she won't do.

"Please take a seat." I say with a nonchalant, unflustered tone. I want her to know that her beauty, which I'm sure she uses to victimize many a man has no effect on me.

Her lips twitch into a dazzling smile but her eyes cut, guarded.

"Your name?" I say picking up her file refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Scarlett Eaton"

"It says here you worked in Senator Chambers district office in Los Angeles... Politician. Called it." I smirk.

"Excuse me?" She says tilting her head to one side with a voice of honest curiosity. I set down the file and go in for the kill.

"As soon as you stepped foot in this office I could tell that you were the type of woman that gets what she wants and where she wants by any means necessary. It says here that you are 23, yet you expect me to believe you managed to get a position as high as Publicity Director in a California State Senator's office by your SAT scores. Huh. You think six inch heels and a fine ass will get you anywhere in life. Well, I'm here to burst your bubble darling. Thank you for your time but I'll take my chances with someone less distracting," I say now openly admiring her beauty, letting my gaze wonder to her breasts and down her thighs. "And more qualified."

Her face goes through 4 phases: surprise, hurt, anger and then... determination. She stands up, straightens out her dress and walks toward my desk. This entire encounter is rather amusing though I am surprised she's mustered up the courage not to cry. I lean back in my chair and pick up my pen anticipating a scene. She comes closer and leans over my desk and with one finger inches me closer. I frown. After all that I have said is she really trying to seduce me? But what the hell why not humorous the dumb braid. I put my face only inches from her and try my best to look sexy. Two can play that game. Then to my complete and utter surprise she grabs my tie and brings her lips only centimeters from mine.

Now I'm turned on.

She tightens her small hands on my tie making it a little difficult to breather and then in a deep husky voice

"If you would have taken another look in that file of yours you would have seen that I graduated high school at 16. This fine ass of mine worked hard through four years at Berkeley and busted a political science degree at the top of my class by the time I was 20. Then alone and with student loan debt up to my neck I got a job at the Pasadena courthouse where I spent a year getting coffee and highlighting bullshit lines in bullshit court files of bullshit cases. Then by the grace of God, Allah, Manifest Destiny whatever you choose to call it; I got a job as a lobbyist for the Senator. It took him six months to realize he had a genius in his midst. I was soon bumped up to a higher position, a higher position and finally a member of his campaign team. My work is great. No marvelous." Her fingers tighten. "And yes the Senator did want to fuck me which is why I QUIT!" She hisses releasing me and heading for the door.

Stunned, speechless and hard as fuck. I am only beginning to catch my breath as she whirls around and continues

"You know that meeting today with your Clean Care investors could have gone better. Let me offer you a bit of advice." Her gaze is piercing as she takes a few steps forward. "Never mention the good you are doing for others while you are in the presence of conservatives or the upper 1%"

And with that she is gone. I sit for a good 15 minutes and desperately tried to calm my temper as well as... other things. I was livid that she touched me so inappropriately as well as invaded my personal space. She has no idea who she is fucking with.

And then suddenly much to my surprise I laugh, for the first time in a while. I laugh at my sour temper. I laugh at her haughty words and I laugh at the spectacle that was just in front of me. The laughter feels good. Cleansing. My mood has shifted and I feel giddy.

"Ms. Adams. Send the others home." I say through the office intercom system.

"Are you sure sir?!" She responds, incredulous.

"Yes." I say unable to suppress more laughter. "We found our girl."


	2. Chapter 2

It's about 11 p.m. now and I have done literally all I can do for one day. I stand at the large window that trails the east side of my office and stare at the city below me. As I see the flashing lights I wonder why fate has been so cruel; why Ana has been so cruel. I gaze at the doorway and recall the events that lead her into my arms. I remember her tumbling into my office and asking those ridiculous questions. I remember her gnawing her lower lip in her dreadful nervousness. But most importantly I remember the first time she smiled and how it took my breath away. How could things have changed so drastically? How could she have been so stupid? Dr. Flynn says Anastasia is simply responding to the pressure that I am putting on her. He says it is me that is causing her pain but I just do not see how. He tells me to remember how hard she fought to fix me and for me to do the same. But how can I fix her when I too am broken?

As I head for home I get a phone call from my sister Mia.

"Christian, what the hell is your problem?" she begins her rant. "You know you can't just go around accusing beautiful women of being whores. That is kind of bitter of you don't you think? Maybe if you learned how talk to a lady you wouldn't be experiencing so many problems in the Ana department!"

"Watch it." I sneer through the phone. "Now do me a favor and tell me what the HELL you are referring to"

"The girl in your office today… The one that was interviewing for the secretary position; she is my friend Christian. I am the one that told her about the job opening." I can't help but smirk while remembering the encounter.

"Beautiful girl indeed Mia, tell her the job is hers if she wants it. I was planning on calling her tomorrow anyhow."

"No Christian. If I tell her she won't take it. She will think it's because I twisted your arm. Fix this Grey" she says her voice now playful. "She is a really good friend and a damn good anything you need her to be." Hmmm anything? Even a distraction? I could use a distraction, good CLEAN fun -nothing that could get me in trouble with the misses of course- not that she'd notice anyway.

"Text me her number Mia. We will solve this little issue directly." I say before ending the call. As soon as my phone buzzes I prepare the text.

_Miss Eaton_

_Tomorrow 8 am. _

_I expect you briefed and ready to go._

_ Don't be late._

_Grey_

And she sleeps. Thank… well whoever. She is so lovely when she sleeps; I can't help but ponder as I sit in my usual armchair and watch her dozing figure. The maid says it was a good day; there was no screaming or sobbing. She got up and went for a run and then fell asleep in the library. I feel relieved and a bit guilty. If I would have known today was a good day, I would have come home. But I can't always be too sure with Anastasia; it's best to just stay out of her way. I frown to myself and then climb into bed with her sleeping figure and just pretend. I pretend it is different and everything is as it was. Then, I close my eyes and begin to drift dreading the moment when I'll awake and realize, it was all just a dream.

Two Weeks has passed since I hired Ms. Eaton and I must say she is annoyingly thorough. From the mmoment she arrived on the first day she has not stopped aiming to please. She gets to work early and leaves late. She always has my coffee ready before I ask for it and answers every phone call in the sweetest of voices. It's fucking obnoxious. My office always has a bouquet of some sort. And when I confronted her about it she merely shrugged and said that she liked it. I then proceeded to tell her to get them the fuck out and she said no. She said NO and walked out. She is always either laughing or smiling and now that she is here my office has more foot traffic than ever before. It is amazing she gets any work done with the amount of visitors she gets. Clients of mine stop by just to say hello, and it's not just men! Women love her too! This is madness. Though I must say she always dresses magnificently in the latest fashions and never fails to make me laugh. Her humor is sadistic and often cruel much like my own and she always gives her opinion readily and without fear of consequence. Yes, she is a complete and utter pain in the ass but other than that a joy to have around. I anticipate her arrival and dread her departure. Strange.

Today I have a meeting with my Clean Care Project investors and I have done endless preparing. Scarlett has helped me prep a presentation that will give these selfish men something to rave about. But I must say I am having trouble with delivery. Scarlett says I have to stop sounding so philanthropic.  
"Pretend to be selfish," she says "which shouldn't be too hard for you." She smirks adjusting my tie. I stare down at her beautiful lips. "The problem is, well, you get too enthralled, much to passionate about the social benefits. They know you're not in it for the money. And people who aren't as passionate about money as they are won't protect it. You understand?" Her face is so beautiful, it is hard to focus. "That is the fundamental concept you must understand. In order to clean up the world you have to lay down in the dirt with those that have the means to clean it."  
"You do it." I whisper leaning in closer. This is dangerous territory I am walking into. There is no such thing as harmless flirting. She gasps, blinks a couple times and then takes a step back pretending to be virtually unaffected by my advance.  
"It's not my job" she says adjusting the wrinkle on her pencil skirt, refusing to meet my gaze.  
"I am the boss aren't I? Your job is to do as I say. I say, do it." All flirting has ceased; this is control freak Christian out to play. I stare at her, daring her to defy me.  
She glares back, testing me. It reminds me of Anastasia.  
"Above my pay grade Mr. Grey," She says defiant as ever. Damnet! Can she not just listen?! She is my EMPLOYEE. Oh the things I would... Deep breath Grey. I smirk.  
"Well it looks like you just got yourself a raise." Her eyes grow wider and she opens her mouth for a witty rebuttle no doubt. "Have it ready within the hour." I say failing to hide a smile as I walk out the door and out to lunch before she has time to respond.  
"Asshole" she shouts after me. I throw my head back and laugh. A laugh which I know only she can ignite.


	3. Chapter 3

The investors arrive around two thirty and my lovely assistant is nowhere to be found. There is not a word in the English language strong enough to define the anger I am feeling. Then right as I am about to begin introducing the topic in she comes, looking frankly as gorgeous as ever. Her once bunned hair is loose and flowing and what once was light make up is now dark and defined. The men immediately switch their focus from me to her and there is not unimpressed man in the room.

"Beautiful woman you have here Grey, I'm assuming she does more than just make copies if you know what I mean" says a winking Markson, a man in his early 50s, that has a stick up his ass and a thing for under aged women. Yeah I read your file, pig. I am about to rip through him when Scarlett smiles and gives the fakest laugh I have ever heard fall from that lovely mouth.

"Charming Christian, simply charming." She then bends down between Markson and Stewart and replies "I do a lot more than make copies sir," her voice is sleek, sexy but she looks at me, eyes filled with mischief. "Sometimes I make coffee too!" She teases and all six men burst into unrelenting laughter. Oooh. She is good. She turns swiftly, gives me a quick wink and begins her presentation.

Everything is going smooth just as I anticipated. The men are enraptured by Eaton's beauty and way with words. Her confidence knows no bounds. She knows exactly what reassurance they need and she gives it to them; they physically relax as she mentions tax deductibility and the accountability of the banking system.

I am distracted momentarily by a ruckus at the door. Someone is trying to come in but is getting denied permission by security. The six men all turn towards the door and Scarlett turns to me expectantly. Her eyes say WELL GO DO SOMETHING. Aah yes now I am the secretary.

"Excuse me gentlemen," I mumble as Scarlett dives back in taking the men helplessly along with her.

Making my way across the floor I open the door to find a startled pair of blue eyes staring up at me.

"Anastasia, what the hell are you doing here?" I say truly surprised. Shutting the door behind me I repeat my question. Her eyes are panicked realizing this was a mistake.

"Well..." she stumbles "I haven't seen you all week and I figured we could do lunch. Is this anyway to talk to your wife?" She snaps. She's right, the tartness is uncalled for. I relax and give her a smile.

"You're right baby. I'm sorry. I am just in the middle of something." I say resting both of my hands on her shoulders.

"Psst!" We both turn to see Scarlett's head hissing at me through the door. Signaling me to come inside with a wave of her hand and a bright, bold smile! It's good news I can tell, she wouldn't be so playful were it not. The thought makes me smile. Big.

"Wait here Ana." I say rushing through the door back into the meeting room. The men are all standing and chatting excitedly as I walk towards them. Scarlett shuts the door behind us.

"So Grey," says Markson looking very grim. Oh? Maybe not good news after all. "Where do we sign?" He says lifting both palms in the air with a smile that I reflect. Millions of lives, saved. About ten minutes later after the papers have been signed and plans have been made; the men leave Scarlett and I. She is standing in the middle of the office looking pleased with herself and staring at me with wide expectant eyes. Without even a second thought I wrap my arms around her waist much to her confusion and lift her into a giant hug, swinging her around in circles

"Thank you." I say as I set her down. "That was brilliant. You are brilliant; and you just changed the lives of thousands of people."

"You expecting any less? It's all a day in the life of Ms. Eaton" she says flipping her hair playfully and detangling herself from my hold. I'm about to ask her to a celebratory dinner with me when someone in the doorway clears their throat. Someone, I had, in the excitement forgotten about.

**_A/N: I know Christian is being a douche but bear with me. The best is yet to come. Things will be as they should, if you're patient enough to wait and see._**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mrs. Grey," says Scarlett with a genuine smile. "I am so glad to finally meet you; though I can't say I have heard much about you considering I have been here less than a month." Scarlett walks toward Ana and extends a hand of friendship which Anastasia simply scoffs at. Ms. Eaton looks crestfallen but recovers quickly, taking her rejected hand and using it to flatten the folds of her dress.

"Allow me to make an introduction" I interject hastily confused as to why Ana is acting this way. "Scarlett this is my beautiful wife Anastasia," I say smiling, genuinely pleased to see her looking so well. "Anastasia, this is my new assistant and Mia's close friend Scarlett Eaton. Ana and I were about to go have a late lunch, if you'd like to join us?" I say looking at Scarlett. She smiles and then frowns.

"That would be an intrusion on my part I think Mr. Grey," she concedes. "But enjoy your lunch."

"Hmm. From the looks of it, I am the one intruding." Ana pipes up failing to hide the disdain dripping throughout her voice. Now this is simply uncalled for. I expect Scarlett to respond with her usual snide comment but to my surprise she simply smiles and heads for the door, pausing before exiting.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Anastasia-"

"Mrs. Grey." Ana corrects plainly and this earns her my lethal stare.

"Mrs. Grey," whispers Scarlett as she leaves the office. Choosing not to argue with Ana hear in my office I grab her tightly by arm and drag her towards the lobby. We make it to the elevator before Ana fights out of my grip.

"Christian- let me go. I am the one that should be angry. What is that WOMAN doing in your office and more importantly in your arms?" shouts Ana. Thank God there is no one around. Scarlett, the security guard and I tend to be the only ones on this floor and with them gone; we are surrounded by an empty hall.

"Ana please. Stop." I hiss. "Go home. Your behavior is out of control." Her face twists into an expression of pain.

"I am not a child Christian. You are my husband" –hesitation- "not my father."

I laugh.

"Adult? Right, that's not how I would put it." I snarl, my only intent to sting. She takes a step back and her eyes fill with tears which I ignore as I call for the elevator. "Have I not stood by you and watched you crumble? Have I not stayed through the fights and the sleepless nights? God Damnet, Anastasia this is my job. I have not cheated on you, ever, and I do not intend to. But this behavior –here- is unacceptable!" I scream throwing my arms in the air and pointing a threatening finger. This is an anger I have never felt before. This, right here, right now, is the harshest I have ever treated her. Ever. I can't keep doing this.

"Christian," she says fighting back tears. "I know I have not been good lately, but you have to believe I am _trying. _You are gone all the time, and when you're home you hardly look at me." She whispers stepping forward and placing her hand on my cheek, looking deep into my eyes. God, I know she is suffering but I am too. My eyes soften. "I know you blame me Christian."

"Stop." I order grabbing her hand and tearing it from my face. Not here, not now, not ever.

"But tomorrow, well I just can't do it alone Christian. I can't be by myself. I see his face everywhere all the time," she sobs.

"Enough!" I shout louder than before. She doesn't have the right to do this. She should have been more careful.

"You can't pretend he didn't exist!" She shouts with as much fervor. "Teddy, he's gone" Before she has a chance to respond I have her shoulders in my hands and her back against the wall.

*Ding* Elevator door opens.

"Don't." I threat a little above a whisper. "You don't say his name. You promised." I am becoming undone; my body has become numb. I haven't heard his name in almost 2 years. "Go home Ana," I beg closing my eyes and leaning my forehead against hers. "Go home please." So she does, sobbing without a doubt. Tonight, won't be a good night; especially because tomorrow… Well I had almost forgotten. She should have let me forget. I rest my forehead down, letting the sleek, coolness of the elevator doors nurse my pounding head. I don't know how long I am there, trying desperately to level my breathing.

"Christian…" says a hoarse voice as a hand touches my left shoulder. I look down and see a small oval face with onyx eyes staring back at me. She reaches for me and strokes the side of my face and then turns me around and wraps her arms around my neck. She envelops me in a hug and it is a comfort just to be held. I, in return wrap my arms around her tiny waist and pull her tighter towards me. She is made of glass. So precious, that if I was to apply too much pressure she would fall into pieces around me. "I'm sorry," she whispers. Yeah so am I. After what feels like an eternity I reluctantly release her.

"I think I am gonna go for a drive Scarlett." I need to get away from here, from this situation. I consider asking Scarlett to come with me but I doubt she would come. Especially after the way Anastasia looked at her today.

"Do what you must. I will handle everything here on this end. You have nothing to worry about" I push the elevator call button and we wait in silence. "Christian," she says as the elevator doors open. I walk in and turn around to face her.

"Yes, Ms. Eaton," I say staring at her and pushing the parking structure button on the elevator pad.

"Go home," she begs as the elevator doors close and I sink away from the light of her eyes into the darkness of my own despair.

I am for lack of a better word, cruising down the highway booking 80 mph and I am trying desperately to clear my head. It is pouring rain and I have been driving for hours. The sky is reflecting my internal battle, do I go home and face up to the monster that is teetering overhead or do I keep driving in hopes of escaping him. _Go home _she said. Why would she say that? It is safe to assume she saw the whole thing, why would she want me to go home and have to wallow in it again? Emotionally I can't falter; Anastasia has completely lost it and though I love her, I do not know if I can forgive her. How could she have been so dumb? So senseless? There is no excuse. No, I can't go home. Just then my phone buzzes.

_Christian _

_Please come home tonight_

_I cannot do this on my own_

_Ana XO_

Shit! It's 9:30 I can't face her, if I do I will break her. No. No, it is best you stay away Christian. If you can handle it on your own, so can she. What to do? I can't go back to the office and risk seeing Scarlett there, working late as usual -her and I, alone, at night, not a good idea. I _love _my wife. She's just not my wife when she's been drinking. I was so accustomed to her being the strong one that it kills me to see what she has become; a coward. That is not the Ana I fell in love with but I just know one day she will be back and all will be right; if she would just stop drinking.

I drive for about an hour longer before deciding to stop for a drink at a local club. This should be fun, a way to kill some time and keep my mind off of my otherwise dangerous thoughts. I give the valet my keys and I'm granted immediate access through the door because well, I am Christian Grey. I notice that the club seems brand new, flashing lights, hundreds of people and a bar that wraps around the entire dance floor. Interesting. Should make for a good night; a good distraction.

**_A/N: If you don't like where this story is going, I implore you to stop reading now. _**


	5. Chapter 5

My head is pounding and my body feels like Jell-O. I look around desperately trying to assess where I am and what has happened. I am lying in a bed of lavender colored sheets and plush pillows; there is a blinding light directly above my head and I can't seem to remember where I am and how I got here. I prop up on one elbow and blink my eyes a couple of times, trying desperately to assess the situation. I am in an apartment which is obviously not my own. It is small and the bedroom, living room and kitchen are all melted into one. There are two doors. one of which I'm assuming leads to an outer hallway while the other, to the left of the bed, is ajar and leads to a bathroom –a tiny bathroom. The news is playing on a big screen television in front of a moth eaten couch and there is a small bouquet of flowers placed lovingly on the coffee table in front of it. It reminds me a lot of those damn flowers Scarlett placed in the office. The apartment is shabby but spotless; no dust or grime. Everything is neat and clean. The kitchen, if you could even call it that, which sits beside the door, is pristine. Weird. This is most definitely not a bachelor pad. Oh fuck me. What the fuck happened last night? Now I am beginning to panic. I jump from the bed with a start and begin looking for my cell phone. She'll never forgive me for this. Never. Especially on the eve of our son's… departure.

"Woah!" says a familiar voice, directly behind me. It's Scarlett, sitting on a window seat I didn't notice was there, holding TIME magazine in one hand and a cup of coffee in the next. Oh no. "Christian, what are you looking for?" she says concerned as I search hastily through her sheets in search of my much needed cellular device.

"My phone." She laughs. Of course she finds it amusing, she just banged her boss. I am the one that's made a huge mistake. God I wish I could remember what happened last night. Why was she at the club? Was I meeting her there? God Christian how could you be so damn stupid! She comes up behind me and puts one hand on my shoulder. I step immediately out of her touch, her fingers symbolizing my betrayal.

"Christian chill out," she giggles. "It's not here!" She laughs harder now.

"Scarlett!" I shout. "Enough, this isn't funny. Do you not see the damage we have just caused? I have a wife!" I snarl taking a step away from her. She tilts her head to the side, eyes confused.

"Yeah and you will have a lot of explaining to do when you get home. But there is no reason to be angry about it. I am sure Anastasia will get over it," she says with a smile. A SMILE. Get over it? What kind of nonsense…

"Scarlett what happened last night?" She giggles.

"Many things. Though it wasn't funny at the time," she offers with a frown.

"Oh God! I have to find a new secretary…" I say more to myself than to her. "And how will I tell Anastasia?"

"Wait, what?" Scarlett shouts, concerned. "Why?! I get fired for helping you after getting mugged and damn near dying?! I give you my bed and sleep on the couch, wash your clothes and clean up your vomit and _I _GET FIRED?!" she shouts standing on her tippy toes and getting nose to nose with me.

"Wait… Did we have sex?" She backs back down to her feet and snorts.

"Uhh… That's a negative," she says throwing her head back and relinquishing to laughter. "Not that you didn't try… but I try not to sleep with men stoned out of their mind."

What the FUCK happened?!

"Christian, sit down." She says as she plops down on the bed beside me. "Last night you went to a club, do you remember what it was called?" I shake my head. She smirks, I scowl. "It was called Club Neon; it opened a little over a month ago and I happen to be a bartender there on Friday and Saturday nights."

"Why?!" I ask. "Beautiful and intelligent women like yourself shouldn't be doing work like that." I state matter-of-factly. She rolls her eyes.

"Student loans, remember" she says taking a sip of coffee and tapping the side of her head. "Student loans." God she is such a pain in the ass. "Anyway, you walked in around, I don't know, eleven… and you just started drinking. You were already drunk by the time I even knew you were there. The girls on my end of the bar were telling me about this really hot guy on the other end that was buying everyone drinks and throwing his money at the women while they danced. They said you were pretty wasted and that you owned Grey Inc. When I heard that, I had to go and see. You can imagine my surprise when I realized that it was YOU the actual owner of Grey Corporations."

"Oh God!" I groan laying back on the bed and throwing my arm across my eyes. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"Oh ho ho! I tried Mr. Grey but you INSISTED that if your wife could do it, so could you." She says frowning at me and shaking her head. I laugh, well that is logic I can't argue with. "Anyway I tried to get you to let me take you home but you fought me..." she trails off. Her ears turn bright red and she looks away hiding a shy smile.

"What?!" I say embarrassed wondering what in the story could have happened to make her shy away.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," she continues. "Anyway, you and I got into a big argument and I went back to work leaving you to fend for yourself."

"What was the argument about?" I ask, worried that I may have let something stupid slip.

"It doesn't matter," she whispers looking away again.

"Yeah it does, tell me Scarlett." She looks torn for a second and then her eyes brighten.

"Do you really wanna know?" She says, eyes full of excitement. Well shit, yeah now I do. She dramatically looks around making sure nobody is around, in her apartment. Silly girl. Then she lifts her index finger and draws me closer and close and closer until our faces are inches apart. Woah, she is so beautiful up close. I should've known that we didn't sleep together. I am sure if we had I would remember every moment. She looks deep into my eyes and then brings her lips mere centimeters from my ear. "You wanna know right?"

"Yeah" I gasp at the feeling of her breath on my ear.

"It. Doesn't. Matter." She emphasizes and throws herself on the back giggling. INFURIATING. I grab her sides and begin to tickle her relentlessly. She howls in laughter and climbs on top of me trying desperately to fight me off. She has me straddled and we are both laughing tirelessly.

"Tell me why? Please" I say laying her on the bed beside me. The torn look returns to her eyes and I can tell she is seriously contemplating whether or not to tell me.

"We danced Christian, and we kissed."

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

"But it doesn't matter" she says quickly placing both hands in front of her, palms front. Her face is worried and upset; and her browsed are creased together like she's trying not to cry. "Some girl gave you some pill and you... you weren't yourself. This girl... she was all over you." She blubbers, trying to desperately to ease my discomfort. "I.. I... just wanted to make sure she didn't take advantage of you or anything so I asked you to dance and you said yes! We were just dancing... it was harmless but you were super stoned and I didn't know... you just grabbed me" she exclaims getting up on her knees moving the bed slightly. "And kissed me, I didn't have a chance to stop you. We got swept up in the moment I guess." She finishes looking at her hands and sitting down, her legs beneath her. She looks upset and truly regretful. She thinks this is her fault.

"Hey," I say lifting her chin with my fingers. "It was just a kiss Scarlett, it meant nothing." Well that's a lie. But then again I don't really know what it meant. I don't remember it. Her eyes are guarded and a little wounded. Woah, I didn't mean to offend her. She moves out of my touch, hopping off the bed and toward the kitchen. Suddenly she whirls around.

"That's not what you said last night Christian. Though I suppose the only time you'd want to kiss me is when you're stoned out of your mind!" She hisses.

"Woah! Scarlett that's not what I meant-" I plead.

"I'm not a homewrecker Christian but I'm not a robot without feelings either."

"Scarlett I.. I" stumbling to find the right words.

"It doesn't matter," she interjects. "The point is we argued because I told you to stop because you have a wife and it isn't right. Then you said that Anastasia was nothing more than a drunk. I then took that time to remind you that you didn't look much different and to be careful where you point your fingers. I mean afterall you were the drunk one, making out with your secretary." She sneers. Wow. "You called me a whore. I slapped you and found you in the back parking lot of the bar two hours later; claiming that someone took your wallet, cell phone, and valet ticket. You said they had a gun but you were laughing hysterically so I can't tell if you were being serious. I kept trying to take you home but you insisted I bring you home with me. So I did. But no sex, I suppose you weren't stoned enough for that," she mumbles. Hmmm, I really hurt her feelings. I didn't mean it like that; she shouldn't be acting so sensitive.

"Well then you puked on my floor, fell asleep in my shower, threw my car keys in down the storm drain and butchered Frank Sinatra's greatest hits at 4 in the morning. So yeah... that's about it." She sums up and walks towards the bathroom. "Look Christian, I really like working for you. So, my cell phone is on the counter; call whoever you need and let's just forget this ever happened. I am meeting my Aunt for a late lunch so I'm gonna take a shower. If I don't see you before you leave just lock the door on your way out." She said her back facing me. Why do I feel I am being dismissed? I don't want to be dismissed like a dog; at least not from her presence. I get up and pick up her cell phone preparing to call Taylor; knowing my comments earlier have outstayed my welcome.

"Anything else?" I say wishing she'd turn and look at me.

"Yeah." She says walking into the bathroom and turning towards me finally giving me a glimpse of her lovely face, now void of emotion "You told me about your son... I'm sorry."

I gasp, and she shuts the door.

**_A/N: Mmkay so I am feeling kind of torn right now and I could use some suggestions. Message me or review; if I like it, I'll think about it._**


End file.
